The present invention is related to a meat tenderizing device.
Known meat tendering devices comprise--broadly speaking--blades or needles acting as perforating elements on the muscles and aponeurotic membranes or tissues of a piece of meat which is to be rendered tender. For obvious and imperative, especially hygienic reasons, such devices must be easily dismountable for cleaning and disinfecting purposes. Furthermore they must be constructed in such a manner that they prevent the meat to be tendered from being compressed, while also preventing the blades or needles from breaking within the mass of the meat being treated.
The present invention is aimed at providing a novel meat tendering device adapted to meet these requirements in an optimum manner.